


Can't Help Falling In Love

by erin_the_extraterrestrial



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Holodeck program, I think you would call this fluff?, I will fix next gen and I'll do it with lesbians, She is a wonderful writer and a wonderful lady, Tasha is enchanted by her pretty girlfriend and Physically Cannot tell her no, This is based off of "The Stars Caught in Her Eyes" by ObscureEnthusiast, To quote the lass who wrote the first parts:, Y'all should go read that first; this will make so much more sense if you do, it isn't very long but it is almost two in the morning and I have to work tomorrow please forgive me, yikes I don't know how to tag properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_the_extraterrestrial/pseuds/erin_the_extraterrestrial
Summary: Tasha Yar has finally won the heart of Miss Deanna Troi, the finest lady on the entire Enterprise. A first date ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obscureenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Caught in Her Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384380) by [obscureenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast). 



> I have been meaning to write this for a while now. It isn't as long as I'd like it to be, but this is the first fic I have written in about a year, so please forgive my rustiness and my brevity. I hope you enjoy this! ^_^
> 
> Also, as a note, this reads much better if you have read The Stars Caught in Her Eyes, I promise.

“You weren’t too late for your security briefing, were you?”

Deanna looked concerned as Tasha entered, doors hissing behind her.

“Only a few minutes late. I sure got teased for it, though.” She slipped off her shoes and settled down on the couch next to Deanna. “It doesn’t matter,” she grinned, “that is the first and last time I’ll be late.”

The ladies laughed. Deanna wrapped herself in Tasha’s arms and snuggled in. Tasha pulled her in close, and tangled one hand in her silky curls. She couldn’t believe this; she felt like she should pinch herself. Less than twenty-four hours ago, she was convinced that Deanna would turn her down, and that her declaration of love would ruin their friendship. Now, she was sitting on the Betazoid’s couch, curled up and cozy. It was a dream come true. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Deanna’s soft voice. 

“Hey, last night… You mentioned a holoprogram you were working on, with Data and Geordi?”

Tasha blushed. She didn’t think that she would have remembered that part, let alone cared. “Yeah? What about it?”

Deanna looked up at her with those beautiful star-filled eyes of hers and asked quietly, “Did you… write that for me?”

“Yes-“ she hesitated- “why do you ask?” She was a little nervous. That program was so cheesy! It looked like a scene from a sappy romance movie, and Tasha has never been fond of being sappy.

Deanna, on the other hand, was about as sappy as they come. “I would love to see it sometime, if you don’t mind. I wouldn’t want all that trouble to go to waste.”

“Mmm, I don’t know, it’s kinda silly. Are you sure you want to see it?”

“Only if you don’t mind.” Deanna untangled herself from Tasha, who was reluctant to release her. “I have to be on the bridge in half an hour. I need to get ready. Think about it while I am gone. If you don’t want me to see it, that is okay. But if you don’t mind… I’d really be interested in seeing it. Either way is okay with me. Right now, I have to get into my uniform and put up my hair.” 

Tasha also stood. “If you are going, I had better also go. I am sure there is some paperwork I have been neglecting. I will think about it. After your shift ends, come by my quarters. I think we have about two hours between when you get off and when I go on. I’ll see you then, okay?”

Deanna shouted from the bedroom, “Wait! Can’t I get a kiss before you leave?”

Tasha’s heart skipped a few beats as Deanna hopped through the door, pulling up her uniform up her legs. 

A few enchanting minutes later, Tasha was on her way to her way to the turbolift, light headed and grinning like a fool. This time, thankfully, it was empty. “Deck 7,” she announced. As the doors slid closed, she caught just a glimpse of Deanna sauntering in the other direction.

She pinched herself, and was elated to find that it did indeed sting


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy it!

Tasha paced around her quarters, anxiously awaiting Deanna’s arrival. She got off fifteen minutes ago, why wasn’t she here yet?

Just as she was about to get worried, the doors hissed open. A familiar figure waltzed right up to a grinning Tasha, and pecked her on the cheek. 

“I missed you,” Deanna said, blushing. “It was a long day without you on the bridge with me. I am glad that we usually work the same shift. I can’t wait for those Ensigns to finish their training, so your schedule will go back to normal.”

Nodding in agreement, Tasha grabbed her hand and started to the door. “Come on, if we are going to look at that holoprogram, we ought to get going, because those Ensigns will be waiting for me in about an hour and a half. I am sure they will all give me a hard time for my tardiness this morning; I really don’t wanna give them any more fodder.”

Deanna beamed as Tasha took her to the holodecks.

“Deanna, before I open these doors, I’d like for you to close your eyes. I will lead you carefully. Do you trust me? If you are hesitant, you can keep your eyes open.”

“If I didn’t trust you, Tasha, I wouldn’t have followed you this far.” Those words were music to her ears. Hear heart swelled as Deanna closed her eyes and grabbed her hand.

The holodeck doors hissed open, revealing the program that she, Data, and Geordi had worked so hard writing. This time, there weren’t any flower petal cannons, but it still took Tasha’s breath away.It was stunning. She only hoped that Deanna would think so, as well.

Tasha led her lady quietly down a winding stone path to a small, cozy gazebo. As soon as they sat down on the bench, Tasha told Deanna to open her eyes.  
Deanna sat, taking in the scene.

The gazebo was fairly small, with a little yellow table in the middle. On that table sat a fondue pot full of chocolate and a large bowl of fresh strawberries, her favorite, along with two cups of coffee. The steam swirled gently in the air, the robust aroma filling her nostrils. She inhaled deeply; nothing is quite as soothing as the aroma of coffee. 

Looking up from the table, she turned her attention to the lake in front of her. The midday sun was glinting merrily off of the surface, rippled by the slightest breeze. The air played with her long tresses, and the sun gave a golden hue to everything around her. The flowers surrounding the gazebo were populated by many different kinds of insects, butterflies chief among them. Squirrels chased each other across the cobbled walkway, through the large swaths of neatly trimmed grass, into the oak trees scattered throughout this expansive park. She even spotted some ducks enjoying their time at the lake. It looked like a quiet park on Earth, including a few figures walking in the distance. _Dang, Tasha and the boys really thought of everything._

Then, she heard it.

A small band was strolling around the area, playing a familiar song.

Nightbird.

Deanna started to giggle, laughter falling from her lips. While Tasha was enchanted by her glow, she was concerned. 

_“This is it,”_ Tasha thought, with sorrow building up in her heart. _”This is where she tells me that she really isn’t interested in me. I knew this was too good to be true.”_

”What’s so funny?”

“Why are they playing Nightbird?”

Tasha was confused. She had clearly heard Deanna pestering Riker to play this song, hadn’t she? “I thought you loved that song, with the way you were practically begging Riker to play it. Is something wrong?”

“No, Tasha, I only ask that song of Riker because I know it is difficult for him. It is a nice song, but it isn’t my favorite. I was laughing because your attention to detail astounds me. I never thought you’d pick up something as trivial as that.”

“In that case…” Tasha rose from her seat, and walked over to the band. She whispered something to the lead musician, and walked back to Deanna as the gentlemen began their song.

_Wise men say… Only fools rush in……_

She settled next to Deanna, a bit closer than before.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

She wrapped an arm around her enchanted Betazoid. “So, now that you’ve seen it, what do you think? Was it worth the effort?”

Deanna answered with a kiss to the cheek. “Absolutely stunning! I can’t believe you did this for me.” She reached over and grabbed a strawberry, delicately dipped it into the melted chocolate, and took a taste. As the sweetness of the strawberry washed over her taste buds, she leaned into Tasha. “The best part about it, though, is definitely that you’re here.”

 _Like the river flows… Surely to the sea…._  
_Darling so it goes…. That somethings are meant to be……_

Tasha was elated. Not only did Deanna love the program, she also really seemed to love her company. Her fears were all in vain. Not only did the ladies maintain their friendship, but they took it to a new level. Tasha’s cheeks hurt from grinning too much, but she didn’t care to stop. This was the happiest she had been in forever. 

_Take my hand…. Take my whole life, too…._  
_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

Deanna sat up, cupped her hands around Tasha’s face, and leaned in for an electric kiss, adding the one missing element to an otherwise perfect date.

 

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sincearly hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Shoutout to Miss ObscureEnthusiast, for inspiring me to create this little thing. It may not be great, but I really hope it lives up to your standards.  
> I hope you all have a lovely day! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> *Cries*  
> This isn't nearly as long as I thought, oh no. Maybe the second chapter will make up for it...


End file.
